Sortilegio de una Aprendiz
by Carolinwis
Summary: Sakura pasó toda su vida esclavizada por una bruja, y su nula fe en el mundo exterior la mantuvo sumisa por muchos años. Con la llegada de un viajero herido, quien resulta ser el poderoso mago Sasuke Uchiha, sus esperanzas se renuevan y logra salir hacia la libertad. Él le enseñará lo bello que puede ser el mundo de la magia, uniendo sus destinos para siempre.
1. Prólogo

-¿Acaso tengo que repetirlo?

La muchacha salió rápidamente de su ensimismamiento y se giró para mirar a su interlocutora. Su mirada, que irradiaba hostilidad y locura, le perforó.

-Últimamente estás aún más tonta que de costumbre -dejó de leer el antiguo pergamino que sostenía y se acercó con aire amenazante a ella-. Más te vale espabilar de una vez. Te he dicho: ve a buscar el gallo, ya es el momento.

-S-Sí, señora -retrocedió varios pasos-. Lo siento…

Sin esperar a obtener una respuesta -o un grito, mejor dicho- echó a correr hasta la entrada de la casa. Recorrió rápidamente el camino que llevaba hasta el gallinero, como había hecho otras tantas veces, y buscó al ave. El animal no tardó mucho en aparecer entre el montón, era el más llamativo y hermoso de todos, y ella sentía sincera lástima por saber lo que le deparaba. Aun así, se consolaba diciéndose que aquello podría ser peor.

Al menos esta vez no era un ser humano.

Negándose a recordar esos momentos perturbadores, de los que había tenido que formar parte más veces de las que a ella le gustaría admitir, continuó con el encargo centrándose en lo que debería hacer luego.

-Aquí está -anunció una vez hubo vuelto donde la anciana.

-Ponlo en el centro del pentagrama -señaló un dibujo en el suelo del sótano-. Y enciérralo en una jaula, torpe, no queremos que salga corriendo e interrumpa todo.

Hizo rápidamente lo que se le pedía, resoplando para sus adentros. Aunque se hubiese adelantado a la orden, de todas formas seguiría siendo una inútil que no sabe nada de magia a los ojos de la bruja.

Una vez tuvo todo listo, se apartó hasta el fondo de la estancia, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Había presenciado rituales así muchas veces en su vida, y este en concreto se realizaba para maldecir a una persona próspera y poderosa, haciéndola caer en la más terrible miseria: una que le afectaría al alma, consumiendo a la víctima en un caos interno. Por eso el sacrificio era un gallo, símbolo de orgullo y señorío; este tenía que ser criado desde su nacimiento de una forma específica. Pero aquello no terminaba ahí, no era tan simple como eso, claro está, sino cualquiera con un poco de control sobre la magia podría hacerlo y arruinar a sus enemigos; requería de muchos otros procedimientos de los cuales la chica no se había tomado la molestia de memorizar pues, como todo en aquella casa, le parecían de lo más horrible y cruel.

Pensó en el pobre hombre que sufriría aquel maleficio: ni más ni menos que el señor feudal de las tierras en las que ambas vivían. Por lo poco que Sakura podía saber del exterior, era un lord justo y misericordioso, y sabía mantener el orden en su feudo. Tan bien cumplía su rol, que interfería con las malvadas ambiciones de la anciana que la muchacha tenía a unos metros, pues como en cualquier otra parte del reino, la práctica de magia negra era castigada con la muerte, y poco faltaba para que la bruja estuviera contra la espada y la pared.

Como sea, ella no tenía muchas opciones para elegir hacer lo correcto: si interfería en el ritual la bruja no dudaría ni un segundo en asesinarla de la peor forma que se le ocurriera; y si no estuviera haciendo aquel maleficio, la bruja sería tarde o temprano encontrada y ejecutada públicamente junto a ella que, pese a que estaba allí contra su voluntad, era su cómplice.

Si ella hubiera sido una muchacha común y corriente, aquel espectáculo sería a sus ojos una vieja bruja diciendo un montón de palabras extrañas y moviéndose de manera casi cómica, pero ella no lo era. Podía sentir las corrientes de magia fluir a su alrededor, pero era una magia muy… turbia, que le hacía sentir escalofríos. Tener tal punto de sensibilidad quería decir que era perfectamente capaz de realizar hasta los conjuros más complejos, pero se negaba. Había pasado toda su vida rodeada de aquello, y no hacía más que causarle repulsión, hasta miedo.

No, definitivamente ella jamás formaría parte de ese oscuro mundo. A sus diecisiete años, vio mucha gente sufrir producto de la brujería, y no podría vivir tranquila sabiendo que ella es la causante de eso.

Aunque… pensándolo bien, ya era, irremediablemente, parte de ese mundo.

Siguió contemplando el ritual, esta vez con una terrible sensación de tristeza y culpabilidad retorciéndole las entrañas.


	2. Capítulo 1: El herido

Ese día la bruja había despertado con un humor particularmente desagradable.

No era que siempre fuera un encanto de persona, pero al menos con el tiempo se hizo soportable para la vida de Sakura. En cambio, había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde murmurando algo sobre esperar a una persona y enrabiándose cada cinco minutos por no tener la paciencia suficiente. A veces ocurría eso, la bruja soñaba que alguien se acercaría a su casa aquel día y luego preparaba una trampa para recibirlo. Esa pobre gente no tenía idea que iba a meterse directamente a la boca del lobo, nadie que entrara por esa puerta volvía a salir.

Esta vez Sakura podía deducir qué era diferente, probablemente se tratara de un mago. Era lo único que podría poner a la anciana tan eufórica e impaciente. Generalmente, los únicos que llegaban hasta allí eran viajeros extraviados, gente común y corriente que servían de sacrificio para los conjuros más perturbadores. Pero si se trataba de un usuario de la magia, aquello adquiría un valor mucho más elevado: se apoderaría directamente de su fuente de poder, hasta dejarlos vacíos.

Fuera quién fuese, ella esperaba poder encontrar a esa persona antes que la anciana, y así salvarle la vida. Ya había sucedido en otras ocasiones, algunas veces funcionaba, pero la mayoría del tiempo no. Era probablemente por eso que la bruja la había torturado todo el día con un sinfín de tareas pesadas, para que no tuviera oportunidad de arruinar sus planes. Había sido descubierta ayudando a las víctimas, y obviamente trajo severos castigos hacia ella, pero no le importaba, era lo mínimo que podía hacer para compensar toda una vida de pecados.

-Llevas todo el maldito día fregando ese caldero -no había visto a la anciana que la miraba desde la puerta trasera de la casa-. Todavía te queda un montón de utensilios por lavar, así que te recomendaría que te apuraras y dejaras de perder tiempo conspirando en mi contra.

-Yo no estaba… es decir sólo estoy concentrada en…

-No me engañas, pedazo de basura, sé muy bien cuáles son tus intenciones -se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al interior-. Aunque pensándolo bien, no sé de qué me preocupo, no eres lo suficientemente inteligente ni capaz para lograr engañarme.

Sakura siguió con su mirada, cargada de odio, a la anciana mientras desaparecía por la puerta. Luego se levantó del banco donde estaba sentada y, no sin esfuerzo, comenzó a arrastrar el caldero hasta la casa sin importarle que se ensuciara con la tierra, ese maldito caldero de todas formas había pasado por cosas peores e imposibles de limpiar a estas alturas. Odiaba que la obligaran a hacer esos trabajos, pero odiaba más todavía cuando se tenía que esforzar inútilmente, aquella bruja no paraba de encontrar nuevas formas de fastidiar su vida, y había sido así desde que tenía memoria. Cómo le gustaría a veces tener el valor y fuerza necesarios para algún día…

-Disculpe, señorita.

Dio un respigo, y de la sorpresa se pegó en el pie con el pesado caldero. Soltó una exclamación a causa del dolor y luego alzó la mirada para buscar a la fuente de aquella voz.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -a pesar de la pregunta, ni el tono de voz ni la expresión de su rostro mostraban preocupación alguna.

Era un hombre. Uno que no debía tener más allá de veinte años. Alto y de cabellos negros. Tenía una ceja levantada a modo de interrogación, pero algo en su postura no cuadraba con su actitud relajada. Estaba levemente inclinado, casi imperceptiblemente, y su mano derecha estaba apoyada en su costado izquierdo, como sosteniendo algo. Para ella, que analizaba en silencio a las pocas personas que se topaba, no pasó desapercibido que el hombre estaba herido, probablemente a eso se debía su visita.

Y aun así dijo:

-Lárguese de aquí.

Su expresión cambió rápidamente de incredulidad a enojo.

-¿Qué demonios…? -dejó toda la formalidad de lado- Escucha, niña, no tienes idea de con quién estás…

-¡Ahora! -su tono era urgente, pero no levantó la voz.

Él no volvió a decir nada, pero la miró fijamente, un poco aturdido por la expresión de horror y preocupación de ella.

-¿No me oyó? -Se acercó rápidamente a él, sus movimientos eran desesperados y nerviosos- No tengo tiempo de explicarle, usted tiene que…

-¡Vaya, pero si es un visitante!

Sakura vio como la mirada de él se despegaba de ella y se posaba en algún punto detrás suyo.

-Por favor, perdone a esta muchacha -la anciana, con su más sínica expresión de hospitalidad, apartó ligeramente a Sakura del camino y se acercó al hombre-. Está loca, no para de decir cosas sin sentido. Adelante, parece estar cansado, nos alegra tener visitas de vez en cuando.

-Si… así lo parece -dirigió una última mirada difícil de descifrar a Sakura y luego siguió a la anciana.

Antes de que las sombras del interior la ocultaran, la bruja clavó sus fríos y espeluznantes ojos en ella. No necesitó articular ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera el menor gesto, para que la invadiera un miedo profundo y desgarrador.

Respiró hondo, una, dos veces.

Luego se calmó, y avanzó estoicamente hacia el caldero, continuando con su labor de llevarlo a la casa. Desde un principio tenía claro qué le pasaría si ayudaba al visitante, ya había tenido que soportarlo unas cientos de veces.

Pero, si tan sólo hubiese logrado salvarlo, su calvario no sería tan amargo.


	3. Capítulo 2: El otro lado de la magia

Dolía. Dolía un montón.

No quedaría ninguna marca física en su cuerpo. Ni un solo cardenal, ni un solo rasguño.

Esos eran los beneficios que tenía torturarla con magia negra, que luego de unas pocas horas podría levantarse y seguir trabajando.

Aún no había pasado ni media hora desde que la bruja dejó la habitación y Sakura decidió levantarse, a pesar de que su cuerpo le rogara que se quedara tendida en el piso. Tenía que comprobar si esa persona seguía con vida.

Todo el tiempo que duró el tormento dedicó sus pensamientos al hombre que estaba en esos momentos en alguna de las habitaciones de la casa, no sabía si vivo o muerto. Siempre era así, cada vez que alguien iba a morir por culpa de su incapacidad no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

Caminó por los oscuros pasillos, la casa era gigante y laberíntica, pero ya se había acostumbrado ella. Unos minutos después se encontró con la anciana, que estaba de muy buen humor.

-Ah, allí estás -en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa siniestra que la hizo temer lo peor-. Acabo de llevar la cena a nuestro invitado, probablemente ya esté desmayado en el piso. Anda a su habitación y tráeme sus cosas al sótano, en cuanto termine de revisar bien el conjuro en los pergaminos iré a acabar con él.

El alma se cayó a sus pies, ya no podía hacer nada por él; una cosa era advertirle y dejarle huir por su cuenta, y otra muy distinta era cargar con su cuerpo por toda la casa para salvarlo, sin agregar que sería descubierta enseguida. Con triste resignación se dirigió a hacer lo que le mandaron.

Apenas estuvo frente al dormitorio abrió la puerta con brusquedad. Casi cae de espaldas al ver al viajero, sin la capa ni el resto de sus alforjas de viaje, sentado en uno de los sillones con la bandeja de comida frente a él.

La esperanza se apoderó de ella por unos segundos, él aún no había comido lo que la anciana le llevó. Pero luego volvió a mirar los platos, ya llevaba por lo menos la mitad del caldo. Entonces… ¿por qué aún no había hecho efecto?

-¿Se te ofrece algo? -el hombre ya no se tomaba las molestias de ser cortés luego del incidente del patio.

La confusión y nerviosismo se mezclaron con el dolor que aún sentía por culpa del maleficio. Se torció ligeramente hacia adelante, haciendo una mueca.

Él, luego de una nueva mirada, pareció darse cuenta de algo en ella que no estaba allí a simple vista.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿esto te lo hizo la anciana?

A Sakura le pareció que por primera vez él estaba genuinamente preocupado, pero dudaba que fuera por ella. Hizo un esfuerzo por recomponerse y asintió.

-Maldita sea, cómo pude distraerme tanto -se acercó a la puerta y la cerró rápidamente- ¿Era eso lo que tratabas de decirme? ¿Que la anciana es una bruja?

-Espera, ¿qué…?

-Tu cuerpo tiene residuos de magia negra, puedo sentirlo -soltó un suspiro de irritación-. Toda esta maldita casa está rodeada de esa aura, fui un tonto en ignorarla, estaba demasiado concentrado en curarme.

No debería haberle extrañado, después de todo ya había supuesto que él también era un brujo. Quizás él también hubiera torturado a alguien así antes.

-Ya es muy tarde, usted ya se ha comido el caldo que ella le trajo -Sakura impregnó sus palabras con todo el pesar que sentía de no haber llegado a tiempo-. Por alguna razón no se ha desmayado aún, pero ocurrirá tarde o temprano.

Luego de escucharla, el hombre se acercó a la comida y la examinó. Más que asustado, él parecía tremendamente enfadado, aquello confundió un poco a Sakura.

-¿No debería estar… no sé, más preocupado?

-No soy nuevo en esto, niña -no se giró a mirarla mientras le hablaba-. Mi cuerpo ya está acostumbrado a los maleficios y pociones. Es cierto que hará efecto tarde o temprano, pero tendré suficiente tiempo para descubrir cómo contrarrestarlo.

Ella, intrigada, se acercó para observar mejor cómo trabajaba. De a poco comenzó a sentirse un poco recelosa de a situación, incluso llegó a sentir miedo. Él estaba reaccionando con una frialdad y eficacia que la abrumaban, no era muy diferente a la bruja después de todo. Dudó que haya sido buena idea tratar de salvarlo.

Luego de un par de minutos de análisis, Sakura notó cómo él comenzaba temblar ligeramente mientras una casi imperceptible mueca de dolor se abría paso entre sus facciones.

-Mierda…-susurró frunciendo el ceño.

Bastaron unos segundos más para que él se irguiera y al fin de dirigiera hacia ella.

-Tú conoces bien esta casa ¿no? -el hombre hablaba fluidamente, a pesar del dolor que debía estar sintiendo-. Necesitaré que traigas algunas hierbas, antes de que este maldito hechizo haga completamente efecto y pierda el conocimiento.

-¿Por qué debería…? -habló muy bajo, pero él la escuchó perfectamente.

-¿Disculpa? -su voz se hizo más ronca a causa del dolor- Creí entender que pretendías ayudarme.

El efecto de la poción estaba haciéndose cada vez más potente, por lo que él se apoyó en uno de los muebles para evitar caer y retorcerse en el suelo. La expresión en su rostro también hizo esto más evidente.

Sakura, aunque preocupada, retrocedió un paso, y esta vez habló más claro.

-Ers igual que ella: un brujo. Quizás el mundo esté mejor sin usted ahí afuera.

Su declaración pareció extrañarlo mucho, luego se sobrepuso a su dolor y se irguió lo más que pudo. Ahora se notaba ofendido.

-No vuelvas a rebajarme a ese nivel -su tono era serio, luego se relajó un poco más, como comprendiendo algo-. No todos los que poseen este poder practican magia negra, los brujos son la minoría…-los temblores regresaron- E-El resto de nosotros somos llamados magos.

Quedó completamente confundida.

Nunca le habían explicado la diferencia de ambos términos. Toda su vida se vio rodeada de las atrocidades que se podían hacer con la magia, sin ningún indicio de que realmente existía gente que más allá de esas paredes le daba un uso completamente diferente. Ese temor que la había hecho resignarse a la idea de vivir allí para siempre, pensando que el mundo exterior era un lugar terrible de todas formas, desapareció. La invadió, en cambio, la esperanza. Su futuro no estaba condenado, al fin y al cabo.

-Entonces…-quiso asegurarse de todas formas- Más allá de estas paredes, ¿la magia es usada para el bien?

El mago pareció sentir lástima por ella, comprendiendo lo difícil que debía haber sido su vida hasta la fecha. Pero su expresión pasó a ser una de urgencia rápidamente.

-Escucha -hablaba lento, como si le costara pronunciar cada palabra- prometo explicarte mejor todo esto una vez que ambos hayamos salido de aquí, pero en serio necesito tu ayuda ahora mismo.

Se sintió tonta de repente. Allí estaba ella, haciendo preguntas tontas mientras el pobre hombre luchaba contra el veneno. Sacudió su cabeza para despejar sus ideas y lo miró con determinación.

-Dígame qué necesita para preparar el antídoto, aquí hay de todo.

Luego de salir de la habitación, se dirigió rápidamente al sótano, donde estaban almacenados la mayoría de los ingredientes necesarios.

-Creí haberte dicho que trajeras sus cosas al sótano -la detuvo cuando iba de camino-. Sólo llevas una miserable capa en la mano.

-Aún no le hace efecto el veneno -trató de que no se notara lo nerviosa que estaba-. El caldo seguía intacto cuando llegué, pero le convencí de tomarlo todo. Me llevé su capa para que no pensara que fui a interrumpirlo por nada, en diez minutos más volveré.

La anciana la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, evidentemente sospechaba algo, pero la creía muy estúpida para elaborar un plan demasiado complicado, así que la dejó seguir.

Inundada por la adrenalina, Sakura se movió ágilmente apenas llegó al sótano. Sabía de memoria la ubicación de cada hierba o extracto, así que una vez hubo reunido todo lo necesario, lo guardó en los bolsillos de su vestido.

Respiró hondo antes de salir, si la veía nerviosa o insegura la bruja la detendría enseguida. Sólo necesitó unos segundos para dejar su mente en blanco y seguir con lo importante.

Se sorprendió de lo valiente que estaba siendo. Normalmente hubiera entrado en pánico, sumergiéndose antes de tiempo en la tortura que le sería infligida más tarde. Y no pudo evitar sonreír, su valor se debía a un nuevo sentimiento que no recordaba haber sentido antes: la esperanza. Aquel hombre que se encontraba en peligro en esos instantes, trajo consigo una vía de escape hacia un mundo totalmente distinto al que ella imaginaba, donde la magia no era usada para el mal. Por ello le estaría eternamente agradecida, y lo mínimo que podía hacer por él era aliviarlo de su malestar, de esta forma se salvaría ella también.

Gracias a los dioses la bruja no se percató de su pequeña incursión, y llegó de vuelta a la habitación sin mayores problemas.

-Ya está -cerró la puerta tras de sí, se sentía un poco más tranquila al estar acompañada-. Traje todo lo que me pidió.

-Estupendo -él hablaba con una voz más débil que antes, y se notaba mucho más pálido. Aun así, su mirada y postura eran firmes, sin dejarse amedrentar por el dolor, Sakura sólo pudo mirarlo con admiración.

Después de lo que para ella parecieron horas, el hombre terminó una poción que bebió enseguida.

-Bien, no debería tardar en hacer efecto -dejó el pocillo en la mesa pequeña. Se volteó a mirarla con una media sonrisa que expresaba su triunfo-. No me curará de mis heridas, pero al menos me quitará los efectos del veneno. Además, con los ingredientes que sobraron bastará para hacer un ungüento una vez estemos en libertad. Gracias por tu ayuda, es mi turno de encargarme.

Ella sintió cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban bajo sus ojos, pero contuvo su emoción. Cada segundo que pasaba estaba un paso más cerca de salir de aquel infierno.

-Bien, ¿cuál es el plan? -se secó los ojos con su manga- ¿Cómo esquivaremos a la bruja?

Él arqueó una ceja, mirándola como si estuviera loca.

-¿Esquivarla? -sonrió de forma burlesca- Me enfrentaré directamente a ella.


	4. Capítulo 3: Libertad

-¿Q-Qué? -no podía creer lo que había odio- ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de lo poderosa que es? ¡Tenemos que huir sin que nos vea!

El semblante del hombre era serio, y parecía estar luchando para no enojarse.

-No me subestimes, niña -fue todo lo que dijo.

-¡Sólo conseguirá que lo maten! -ahora ella era la enojada- Al final nada de esto habrá valido la pena.

-No pienso dejar que una anciana acabe conmigo. Y no grites, no queremos que…

Su frase se vio interrumpida por el repentino estruendo de la puerta abriéndose con una fuerza brutal. El mago soltó una maldición por lo bajo, allí estaba la bruja, con el rostro hirviendo de ira.

-Bueno…-dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio-. Supongo que perdimos el factor sorpresa.

La anciana pronunció un hechizo por lo bajo. Lentamente, y al compás de su respiración, su cuerpo se fue transformando: su columna se alargó y encorvó hacia adelante, sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros, las uñas le crecieron cinco centímetros por lo menos y adoptaron un aspecto de garras, por último, sus dientes se alargaron como colmillos. Sakura vio aterrada cómo pegaba un grito infernal y de un salto arremetía contra ella.

Ya no le importaba el mago, concentró toda su ira en la pelirrosa. Casi podían leer sus pensamientos: «¡Esta es la última vez que intentas algo en mi contra, maldita niñata!»

Las piernas no le respondían. Junto con la terrible imagen que se le acercaba, su mente se llenó de recuerdos, recuerdos de todas las torturas psicológicas y físicas que tuvo que soportar a lo largo de su vida.

Antes de que esas garras se cerraran alrededor de su cuello, una columna de fuego golpeó a la bruja en un costado, empujándola hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Eso bastó para que recuperara el control sobre sí misma y miró hacia el origen del poder. Con una mirada totalmente inexpresiva, y con sus ojos rojos, el hombre mantenía su mano alzada hacia la bruja y de su palma brotaban pequeñas llamas.

-Ve afuera, huye hacia el bosque -le ordenó sin mirarla.

-P-Pero…No lo dejaré aquí solo.

-Ya viste que soy capaz de defenderme contra ella -señaló con la barbilla a la anciana que empezaba a incorporarse lentamente-. Tú sólo estorbarás. Ve al bosque, luego te encontraré allí.

No estaba totalmente convencida de hacer lo que le decían, así que se quedó quieta en su lugar. Al notar que no se movía, él le dirigió una mirada furiosa, lo cual fue suficiente para convencerla.

-No se muera -le dijo; él se limitó a responder con un gruñido. Luego se dio vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación.

/~/

Corrió entre los árboles hasta que sus piernas no dieron más. No quería arriesgarse a que, si por algún motivo la bruja salía ilesa de la batalla, la encontrara en los alrededores de la casa.

Se dio una bofetada mental. No iba siquiera a ponerlo en duda, el hombre ganaría e iría a buscarla, sólo esperaba que no tardara demasiado.

Aun así, odiaba esa sensación. Se sentía impotente, ¡cómo le hubiese gustado quedarse a ayudar, ganarse su libertad bajo su propia mano! Pero sabía que en su condición actual eso era imposible, y no haría más que estorbar en un enfrentamiento de ese nivel.

De repente se llenó de determinación, aprendería magia, ahora que sabía que podía ayudar a mejorar el mundo con ella.

Sí, esa sería su forma de expiar sus pecados. Por haber sido cómplice del mal tantos años.

Buscó un sitio un poco más oculto, por si acaso. Al final terminó sentándose entre un árbol y una roca gigante, quedaba lo suficientemente escondida así. Allí, más relajada, el dolor de su tortura anterior volvió. La adrenalina de antes hizo que se olvidara de él, y ahora parecía que fuera más intenso. Trató de no concentrarse en eso, pensando cualquier cosa. Miró a su alrededor, cayendo en cuenta que era la primera vez en años que estaba tan lejos de la casa de la bruja. Realmente, el mundo exterior era precioso.

Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida.

/~/

-Hey -sintió una mano tomándola por el hombro y sacudiéndola suavemente.

Abrió los ojos, y se asustó al darse cuenta que estaba en un bosque con un desconocido frente a ella. De la impresión se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la roca que tenía a un lado.

-Auch…-se quejó.

El porrazo le sirvió para acordarse de por qué estaba allí. Se fijó mejor en quien estaba delante suyo. Sí, ahí estaba el hombre arrodillado frente a ella, y la miraba con una ceja arqueada, seguramente extrañado por su reacción.

-Oh, hola -se incorporó para salir de su escondite-. Tenía miedo de que no volviera.

-Sí, parecías muy preocupada hace unos segundos.

Sakura se sonrojó.

-Y-Yo… Estaba cansada.

-Es comprensible -él también se levantó-. El hechizo que ocupó la bruja sobre ti deja el cuerpo muy abatido.

Ella asintió. Miró el cielo recortado por las copas de los árboles; el crepúsculo se veía opacado por una intensa hilera de humo negro. Frunció el ceño, reconociendo que venía de la dirección de la casa.

-Luego de derrotarla, quemé la casa -explicó el mago, luego se sentó sobre la roca gigante y sacó de sus alforjas las hierbas que ella le había traído-. Cuando se practica magia negra en un lugar, el ambiente queda impregnado de ella. Y si ya no hay un brujo ocupando ese poder, este se propagaría como una maldición hacia las zonas cercanas.

-Pero el fuego… eso también se propagará por el bosque. Hay una aldea a unos kilómetros de aquí. Tenemos que apagar el incendio antes de que…

-Tranquila -le interrumpió. Se desabrochó la camisa y aplicó sobre su costado herido el ungüento que rápidamente había preparado-. El fuego se detendrá apenas se consuma hasta el último escombro de esa casa. Es un hechizo elemental simple.

-E-Esta bien -se volteó cohibida por el espectáculo.

Se acercó a un pequeño arrollo que corría a unos metros de donde ellos estaban. Se hincó al frente y lavó su cara, buscando aclarar su mente de esta forma.

Su vida había dado un vuelco tremendo en tan solo unas horas. Le estaba costando procesar su repentina libertad y lo que ello conllevaba. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para reflexionar sobre el tema, quizás ya no era una simple esclava, pero su situación seguía siendo complicada. Tendría que ver la forma de sobrevivir por su cuenta de ahora en adelante.

Pero a pesar de todo, no sentía miedo a lo que se avecinaba. Sólo una felicidad intensa en su corazón, una que dudaba haber sentido antes. Por fin viviría para ella misma, viviría siendo la dueña de su presente y su futuro.

Unas lágrimas de felicidad se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Se limpió la cara nuevamente, no quería incomodar al hombre que la había salvado, al hombre trajo a su alma la esperanza, un mago que…

-Por cierto, no me ha dicho su nombre -cayó en cuenta.

Él bajó de la roca, mientras abrochaba nuevamente su camisa.

-Pues… tampoco has mencionado el tuyo.

La pelirrosa se acercó a él, con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

-Mi nombre es Sakura -le tendió la mano-. Sakura Haruno.

-Sasuke Uchiha -respondió mientras estrechaba su mano.

* * *

¡Hola! No les había escrito nada desde que empecé a subir esta historia, pero quería agradecerles a aquellos que la están siguiendo constantemente y la guardan como favorita.

También quería pedir paciencia: como lectora de fanfics que soy, sé muy bien que a todos nos gustaría ver que nuestra ship tengan un montón de momentos románticos lo más pronto posible en una historia, pero la verdad es que a lo largo de los años he aprendido a valorar un lento pero buen desarrollo del romance, alejándonos del amor a primera vista. Así que, si bien habrán sus momentos especiales, quiero hacer que en esta historia el amor se vaya incluyendo de a poco, pero intensamente.

Haré lo posible por traer un capítulo cada semana, como lo llevo haciendo desde el principio, pero puede que en alguna ocasión no alcance por cosas de la universidad.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, los dejo invitados a comentar o sugerir, me encantaría saber sus opiniones. ¡Besos a todos!


	5. Capítulo 4: Aprendiz

**Capítulo 4: Aprendiz.**

Casi era totalmente de noche cuando Sasuke y Sakura llegaron al pueblo más cercano. A nadie en el lugar le pareció extraño ver a dos forasteros con las ropas rasgadas y caras de cansancio, pues el lugar era destino constante de viajeros que se aproximaban a la capital del reino.

En el bosque habían decidido sabiamente que continuarían con su necesaria conversación en un lugar más cálido y fuera de peligro, y después de una hora caminando finalmente llegaron a una posada bastante completa en cuanto a los servicios que ofrecía. Sasuke pidió dos habitaciones y, a pesar de que Sakura no estuvo de acuerdo en un principio, pagó toda la estadía de esa noche él solo. Como ella no tenía nada de dinero consigo, no le quedó otra opción más que aceptar, decidió que ya haría algo para compensarlo más adelante.

Acordaron reunirse unas horas después en la taberna que había en el primer piso de la posada. Una vez cada uno estuvo instalado en sus respectivas habitaciones, Sakura se dirigió a los baños termales disponibles en el lugar, con la intención de limpiarse toda la mugre que se le pegó en el bosque. El baño le sirvió para relajarse, y al cabo de una hora ya estuvo lista y vestida, aunque tuvo que volver a ponerse la misma ropa que llevaba antes, la cual de por si eran unos harapos.

A la hora acordada ya estaba sentada en la taberna de la posada. Cualquiera que la viera externamente diría que estaba notoriamente nerviosa, y tendría razón: el lugar estaba lleno, sobre todo de hombres borrachos, y ella no recordaba haber visto tanta gente junta en su vida, así que no tenía ni idea de cómo comportarse o sentirse al respecto. Sólo se relajó en el momento que vio al pelinegro bajar por las escaleras y acercarse a ella.

Él sí se había cambiado su ropa, pero por una que parecía mucho más sencilla que la anterior, ella suponía que se la habría comprado en el pueblo.

-Ten -él le tendió un paquete, no se había dado cuenta de que lo llevaba hasta ese momento-. No es lo más elegante del mundo, pero servirá.

Ella, curiosa, lo abrió ahí mismo para ver su contenido. Era un vestido color beige bastante sencillo, pero aun así bonito.

Sasuke se sentó frente a ella.

-Oh, no podría aceptarlo. Usted ya…-quiso negarse, pero al ver su expresión desistió-. Gracias.

Él asintió, conforme de no tener que volver a discutir de nuevo por lo mismo. Luego pidió comida y vino para ambos. Una vez hubo llegado todo a su mesa, se dispuso a hablar.

-Bien, sé que prometí contarte lo que ignoras con respecto a la magia -ella hizo un gesto de afirmación-. Pero antes es necesario que me respondas algunas preguntas.

-Claro -aunque le extrañara, no veía motivos por los que negarse.

Sasuke se inclinó un poco más adelante, mirándola fijamente. Con una expresión seria y un tono de voz bajo pero apremiante, prosiguió:

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba esa bruja haciendo rituales de magia negra?, ¿tenía reuniones con más gente como ella?, ¿te habló de algún maestro suyo, o alguien que le proporcionara información y elementos?

Sakura quedó un poco aturdida por las preguntas, pero no tardó en responder.

-Desde que tengo memoria ella ha estado involucrada en esa…magia. En muchas ocasiones salía de la casa y regresaba unos días después con hierbas nuevas y cosas así, pero nunca la oí mencionar nada sobre otros brujos o alguien más -dio un sorbo a su copa de vino, tenía un gusto amargo. Luego se encogió de hombros-. De todas formas, esa no es información que ella compartiera conmigo, así que yo no descartaría la posibilidad. ¿Por qué quiere saberlo? De todas formas, ya no será un problema.

-No, ella ya no lo será -se sumió en sus pensamientos durante unos segundos, era como si le preocupara algo, pero su expresión no dejaba deducir mucho.

Sakura se preguntaba por qué fue capaz de leer tan bien a Sasuke mientras estaban en la casa del bosque, ahora parecía que tuviera un escudo a su alrededor. Decidió atribuírselo a la herida que lo aquejaba.

-Entonces… ¿me explicará cómo funciona la magia?

-Claro, te explicaré lo básico, lo que todos en este mundo saben.

Dio un sorbo a su copa de vino y prosiguió.

-Bien, la magia se clasifica en tres tipos. Un mago tiene la capacidad de manejarlos todos, pero cada uno comprende un universo tan grande que es imposible especializarse en los tres al mismo tiempo. Por eso, generalmente se aprenden nociones básicas de cada uno y luego te vuelves experto en el cual te desempeñas mejor, aunque eso no significa que no puedas seguir aprendiendo el resto.

-¿La magia negra es parte de esos tres?

-No -pareció un poco molesto de tener que aclararlo- Está totalmente prohibida, y los verdaderos magos la consideramos una deshonra para lo que hacemos.

-Ah, entiendo -se sintió algo avergonzada.

Él no habló por unos segundos, como ordenando sus ideas para poder continuar explicando mejor.

-El primer de los tres tipos es Imperium y permite controlar la energía que corre por el cuerpo de cualquier ser vivo, tanto el cuerpo propio como el de otro. Sus usos más comunes serían el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y la sanación.

Sakura abrió la boca con la intención de preguntar algo, pero él hizo un gesto con la mano para detenerla.

-Cuando termine de explicar puedes hacer todas las preguntas que quieras- a continuación, prosiguió-. El siguiente tipo es Elementum que, dependiendo de la afinidad que se tiene con cada uno, permite controlar los elementos de la naturaleza. Y por último está Elixir, que comprende la habilidad y conocimiento que hay detrás de todas las pociones y venenos.

Ella miraba fascinada mientras le explicaba todo eso, cada vez se enamoraba más de este mundo antes desconocido para ella.

-¿Cómo la gente puede convertirse en un mago?

-No cualquiera puede hacerlo, se necesita tener una sensibilidad especial para dominar la magia. Si resulta que la tiene, necesitará ser apadrinado por un mentor, algún mago que ya tenga su licencia otorgada por la Exponentia.

-¿Qué es la Exponentia?

-La asociación que regula a todos los magos del reino.

-¿Usted tiene esa licencia?

-Claro que sí.

-¡Enséñeme!

-No.

La negativa fue tan rápida que la descolocó por unos segundos. Luego siguió insistiendo.

-Sé que ya le debo mucho, que no estoy en posición de seguirle pidiendo favores, pero se lo ruego – puso sus manos sobre la mesa y le miró intensamente-. Quiero poder enmendar todos mis pecados ayudando a la gente con magia, como lo hace usted.

Él dio un largo suspiro, tratando de no perder la paciencia y compostura.

-Lo siento, no estoy buscando aprendices. Mi estilo de trabajo es un tanto diferente al del resto de los magos y prefiero hacerlo solo. Cualquier otro mago te diría que no soy tu mejor opción.

-¡No me importa lo que piense el resto de usted, yo le considero alguien poderoso y respetable!- sin quererlo Sakura había empezado a llamar la atención del resto de la gente.

-Baja el volumen, hay sitios donde los magos no son bienvenidos -le susurró Sasuke, ya con poca paciencia-. Mi respuesta sigue siendo no, no estoy interesado en enseñarte.

Ella quería seguir insistiendo, rogarle si era necesario, pero no quería hacerlo enojar. Se quedó callada mirando su plato con impotencia.

-¿Por qué no son bienvenidos en todos lados? Si lo que hacen es maravilloso -preguntó casi en un susurro.

-Somos considerados las fuerzas del orden en el reino, incluso hay clanes de magos muy poderosos que son parte de la más alta nobleza. Nos temen y respetan más que a los soldados.

-Ya veo…

Continuaron el resto de su cena en absoluto silencio, hasta que Sasuke se levantó para ir a su habitación.

-Escucha, te dejaré algunas monedas de oro para que puedas sobrevivir por un tiempo, pero luego tendrás que valerte por ti misma. Eres joven, así que dudo que te cueste conseguir un empleo por aquí.

Dejó un pequeño saco con monedas sobre la mesa y, antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo, se retiró.

Aquella noche Sakura no pudo dormir, nuevamente se encontraba sin saber lo que le depararía el futuro, asustada por tanta incertidumbre. Lloró de la frustración, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de ser aprendiz de aquel joven mago. La magia era un camino que la llamaba tan intensamente que no concebía que su destino estuviera desligado a esta. Pero no podía obligarlo tampoco, y ya había abusado bastante de su bondad. ¿Debería buscar otro mago que le enseñase entonces? Era imposible saber cuándo se le presentaría otra oportunidad como esta, quizás nunca.

El sol ya estaba asomándose por el firmamento cuando Sakura se decidió a volver a intentarlo, si era necesario le demostraría a Sasuke de qué era capaz. Se vistió rápidamente con el vestido que el pelinegro le había conseguido el día anterior y partió a la habitación del pelinegro. Sorprendida se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía, así que corrió hasta la recepción donde el dueño atendía a algunos viajeros.

-¿Ha visto a mi amigo, señor? -preguntó acelerada- Un chico alto y de cabellos negros.

-Ah, sí le he visto -el hombre parecía un poco molesto por la interrupción- Preguntó dónde podía comprar un caballo y se fue; me dio la impresión que se dirigía al sur. Pero ya han pasado unas tres horas desde entonces, señorita.

-M-Muchas gracias por la información

Se retiró de vuelta a su habitación y entró en pánico por unos minutos. Pero ella era alguien que podía controlar sus emociones si era necesario, de algo sirvieron los años que pasó con la bruja. Así que mantuvo la cabeza fría negándose a abrir paso a la desesperación y, luego de meditar sus opciones, se armó de valor y abandonó la posada con lo poco que tenía. Una vez estuvo fuera, consiguió provisiones con una de las monedas que Sasuke le había dejado y con otra pagó a una caravana que viajaba hacia el sur, hasta la capital, para que le llevaran con ellos.

El miedo siempre estuvo presente en cada una de las decisiones que tomó, incluso durante el viaje. Nunca en su vida había tenido que arreglárselas absolutamente sola, y su contacto con personas nuevas era casi nulo; pero se sorprendió a si misma al descubrir que podía usar ese miedo a su favor, potenciando su determinación de alcanzar un objetivo. Se sentía capaz de todo lo que se propusiera, y encontrar y convencer a Sasuke sería, definitivamente, una de las primeras cosas que haría.

Cuando la noche ya había caído y la luna estaba en todo su esplendor, llegaron a la ciudad capital del reino. Se despidió de la gente en la caravana, agradeciéndoles su hospitalidad, y se adentró por las calles de piedra.

-Bien, Sakura ¿ahora qué? -habló para sí misma.

Estaba segura que él pasaría al menos esa noche hospedado en aquella ciudad. Quizás no sabía mucho de personas, pero sí de animales; estaba claro que un caballo necesitaría descansar y reponer fuerzas luego de tan largo viaje, y el lugar poblado más cercano al pequeño pueblo donde había estado el día anterior era este, o eso le habían informado la gente de la caravana.

Decidió preguntar en las posadas alejadas de la zona central de la ciudad, ya que Sasuke le parecía una persona que preferiría la calma y la soledad de las áreas periféricas.

Pasó muchas horas preguntando sin tener resultados. Ya estaba exhausta y se sentó bajo un árbol cerca del río que cruzaba la ciudad. Cerró los ojos, con la intención de dormir unos minutos y luego continuar su búsqueda, pero al poco rato sintió unas voces que se aproximaban a su dirección. Le había tocado tratar con algunas personas bajo la influencia de pócimas o venenos, así que sabía identificar a alguien cuando no estaba en sus cabales, y aquellas voces no parecían provenir de gente muy lúcida.

Se levantó de ahí lo más discreta posible, le parecía un riesgo innecesario exponerse a ese tipo de gente.

-¡Eh! Me pareció ver una chica por ahí -escuchó las risas más cerca de lo que esperaba-. Veamos si tiene algunas monedas que nos done "voluntariamente".

Ya estaba claro que el sigilo no era una de sus cualidades más destacables, así que echó a correr esta vez. Se internó en el bosque, que para ella era un sector más conocido que las imponentes casas de madera y piedra, pero para su desgracia no tardó en escuchar las pisadas de al menos cuatro personas tras ella.

No sabía cuánto llevaba corriendo cuando a lo lejos divisó una pequeña fogata en el bosque. Depositó todas sus esperanzas en aquella luz y con un último esfuerzo sus cansadas piernas la llevaron hasta ese lugar.

Llegó tan precipitadamente que casi se cae sobre el fuego, luego miró a su alrededor en busca de la persona que haya prendido la fogata. Primero divisó un hermoso caballo negro, y cerca de este había una persona que se paraba lenta y cautelosamente. No podía creer su suerte cuando se encontró con esos profundos ojos negros, que la miraban estupefactos.

-¿Qué demonios haces…? – Sasuke no consiguió terminar la frase pues escuchó los gritos cada vez más cercanos de la gente que la perseguía.

Sakura consiguió salir de su impresión y se posicionó rápidamente al lado de él, mirando nerviosa a la dirección de donde venía. No tardaron en estar rodeados de cuatro hombres visiblemente borrachos.

-Vamos, nena. ¿Por qué huyes de nosotros? -el tipo que habló a penas conseguía mantenerse de pie, Sakura no entendía cómo había sido capaz de correr tanto- Sólo queríamos pedirte unos cuantos favores.

Todos los recién llegados rieron ante la ocurrencia.

-Será mejor que se vayan de aquí ahora -Sasuke no tenía ni una pisca de miedo en su expresión, más bien pareciera que fuera una molestia para él tener que lidiar con esa situación- no tengo ganas de gastar mis energías en ustedes, gusanos.-Sakura esperaba que no se estuviera refiriendo a ella también.

Sacó un broche color plateado de una de sus alforjas, era una insignia que mostraba un ojo sobre una fusión del sol y la luna. A pesar de su estado de ebriedad pudieron reconocer los símbolos, pues sus rostros reflejaban terror y comenzaron a retroceder en cuanto vieron el objeto.

-¡Es un maldito mago, larguémonos de aquí! -sin agregar nada más todos huyeron hacia cualquier dirección.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro, aliviada por estar a salvo. No le duró mucho pues sintió la mirada taladrante de Sasuke.

-¿Y bien? Creí haberte dejado bastantes kilómetros atrás segura en un pueblo…

-Le estaba buscando.

Soltó un bufido de exasperación.

-Ya te dije que no estoy buscando aprendices, pierdes tu tiempo si crees que vas a…

-¡Puedo demostrarle que soy más que capaz! ¡Que tengo el potencial suficiente para que usted se interese en enseñarme! -le interrumpió.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues no lo parece, ya es la segunda vez que tengo que salvarte en un corto período de tiempo. Tengo la impresión de que serías más una molestia que un aporte.

-E-Eso fue sólo un contratiempo inesperado, estoy segura… estoy segura que hubiese podido librarme de ellos.

-Lo dudo -Él apagó la fogata y tomó al caballo de sus riendas-. Mira, yo ya hice mi parte salvándote de esa bruja y dándote lo necesario para sobrevivir. Ahora estás por tu cuenta.

Se dispuso a marcharse.

-¡Deme un mes! -gritó la pelirrosa.

Volteó la vista hacia ella.

-Deme un mes -esta vez habló más bajo-. Enséñeme lo básico durante ese tiempo y yo le demostraré que estoy a la altura de continuar como su aprendiz. Si usted juzga que no soy capaz después de eso, entonces lo dejaré en paz y nunca más volverá a saber de mí.

La determinación ardía como el sol en su mirada y no admitía un "no" por respuesta.

A Sakura le parecieron eternos los segundos en los que Sasuke se demoró en dar su respuesta. No sabía qué haría si se negaba una vez más. Pero por fin, dando un suspiro de resignación, se giró por completo y dijo:

-Está bien…-a ella se le iluminó el rostro de emoción-. Pero tendrás que adaptarte a mis reglas si quieres que te enseñe.

Asintió totalmente dispuesta y sin esperar ni un segundo más, emprendieron su viaje.

* * *

¡Hola!

Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por demorarme tanto tiempo en actualizar, un proyecto de la universidad me consumió la mayoría de mi tiempo libre. Pero ahora ya estoy de vacaciones, así que haré lo posible por mantenerme constante.

En compensación, este capítulo es bastante más largo que los que había subido anteriormente, espero que lo disfruten.


End file.
